hive_of_the_unknown_existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Equipments
This page enlists all known equipments used by the characters in the HOTUE Storyline List GellyPop * Main Weapon: Emotion Shader - "Techno-magic umbrella gun that fits in every occasion, often as killjoy." * Alt 1: Royalty Parasol - "A special umbrella befitting to the royal family... and some certain orphan..." * Alt 2: Origami Canopy - "Provided to you proudly by the cherry dwellers." * Sub Weapon 1: Rusty Knife - "It's just an old knife. Still quite deadly despite its age." * Sub Weapon 2: Panzerevolver - "Based on an old type of revolver that packs a punch." * Magic: Teleportation - "From here to there, to there, to over there, and... you get the point." Tankia-san * Weapon: EntityTank Ver 3.14 - "Third iteration of those game things, modified a bit for buffs and nerfs." * Magic: Glitch - "Error." Frightlight * Weapon: Sightclearer - "Did you know flashlights could also work as long-lasting directed flash bomb?" * Alt: Wispy Lamp - "An eccentric but somewhat friendly wisp trapped in a flask." * Magic 1: Poltergeist - "Everything can be a weapon, even that random trash you can make to float around." * Magic 2: Ghost - "Boo." Azatrin Berlounne * Weapon: B. Zomboxus "Stalker" Strain Claws - "Claws that fierce sharply on ribs of a poor victim." * Fera-Mutation Weapon: B. Zomboxus "Stalker-M" Strain Tentacles - "Don't ask what are their purpose other than an infection weapon..." Solaris * Weapon: Solar Shine - "A sword made by the solar eclipse, and only the embodiment can use it." * Magic: Black Sun - "The magic essence of solar eclipse." Lunaris * Weapon: Lunar Reflection - "A lance made by the lunar eclipse, and only the embodiment can use it." * Magic: Red Moon - "The magic essence of lunar eclipse." Arackon * Weapon: Feral Spider Legs Type S. - "The legs of the ferocious arachnid. Has a power of 14 cutlasses." * Backup: Neon Silk - "This web ain't an ordinary fly catching trap. Better not touch it." Astralita * Weapon: Cosmos Blasters - "A weapon with far beyond technology to understand." * Sub Weapon: Cosmos Rim - "Celestial halos are heavenly powerful." * Magic: Preservation - "Have anything last for a very long time." DetectMechanism3-008 * Weapon: Modified Drone Cannon Type R - "A cannon that can also work as a multi-purpose melee and ranged weaponry." * Utility: Scanning Mechanism Ver. 3 - "Let you know the power level of your enemies, and scream if they are over 9,000." Nadia Esmeralda * Weapon: Purgatory's Flame - "A flame staff that has the capability to create a supernova, although no one tried to do it." * Magic 1: Fire - "Ouch, too hot it burns." * Magic 2: Null - "For all magic that doesn't relate to anything." Blastocryst-135 * Weapon: Energy Gust Rifle - "An alien technology with high amount of energy." * Magic: Telekinesis - "The mind controls everything. Well, said someone." DeathBane * Weapon: Hellfrost Scythe - "A deathly bladed scythe empowered with essence of fire, ice and darkness." * Magic: Icefire - "Two opposing elements fused into one. Packs a pretty powerful impact and damage." Castro McGriver * Weapon: Maelstral Vacuum - "A multi-purpose vacuum cleaner that can also splash water and power up things. What a great deal!" * Sub Weapon 1: Mjolnir Stunner - "A stun gun not recommended for regular stunning. Death may or may not be guaranteed." * Sub Weapon 2: EMP Grenade- "Now in a portable hand size version!" Estrin Charlone * Weapon: Ectoblade - "A ghost born with this is said to have been coming for a revenge..." * Alt: Shar-pen'd - "A yandere has to utilize something not so obvious in rival elimination." * Magic: Blood - "In all spiritual spells, blood is the source of everything possessive. Per a book written by members of 'Black Arcane Council'." Murlon Abu-peru * Weapon: Dynamitus Cannon - "Blast anyone at whatever will you need with unlimited dynamite." * Alt: Gunpowder Goliath - "A big, fatal gun." * Sub Weapon 1: Bomber's Delight - "A bag full of all sorts of explosives ranging from firecrackers to a portable nuke." * Sub Weapon 2: Detonskeleton - "Allows whoever have this exoskeleton structure equipped to create explosions without any self-harm." GLi7chy0n * Weapon: File Corruptor - "DO NOT USE THIS-/// - Info not found." * Magic: Glitch - "Error." Merria Guanio * Weapon: Royalty's Rest - "A coffin with the design used for the resting place of a royal family member. * Alt 1: Wedding Bed - "Till death do us part..." * Alt 2: Cremation Chamber - "Because some people prefer roasting their loved ones to ashes." * Magic: Necromancy - "Sorry, the dead may not retire yet." Ghistleya * Weapon: Demon Doll - "Not a voodoo doll, so it's safe to toss around. Or was it?" * Magic: Luretearer - "Crying to attract, blasting to attack." Shizu Takeda * Weapon: Sakura String - "Never underestimate the strength of female rangers, especially if they have this." * Alt: Cherrypeater - "Designed from actual cherry fruit, and less from those pink trees." * Sub Weapon: Apothecary Vials - "Alchemy except less sinister." Trivia * GellyPop's Emotion Shader, which is an umbrella, is based upon the trope of utilizing parasols/umbrellas as weapons. * GellyPop's Panzerevolver design is based upon Korth Combat, a type of Germany-originating revolver.